Internal combustion engines operating with hydrocarbons and other type of fuels are known in art. The latter adaptations of internal combustion engines using pre-mixture of H2 and O2 or HHO and air are known in art as explosion-prone in storage and transportation of fuel.
The latter adaptations, additionally, did not prove to be technologically and commercially viable for the reason that air contains not only O2 but also nitrogen and carbon-di-oxide. H2 and O2 combines very fast and the combination is implosive and exothermic. The combination produces steam (H2O; water) and dissipates heat at very high temperature to interact with nitrogen and carbon and produce a multitude of oxides, acids, cyanide, other chain and ring products that are often poisonous in nature. The molecular structures of these compounds are larger than the molecular size of H2O and they further interact with each other and often become explosive.
Acids corrode and erode the combustion chamber and piston head that affect the fitment of the engine parts and result in adverse effects such as lowering the efficiency of the intended dynamic outcome of the IC engine.
The internal combustion engines using the abovementioned combination of fuels are though capable of transmitting torque for different applications and now it is a known technology failures in the art because of the pollution produced by such engines which is beyond acceptable limits; and the explosion proneness of such systems as stated before.
In addition, known systems face the problems of foulness of the exhaust, backfire of hydrogen and other issues.
In view of foregoing, it becomes essential to overcome the safety hazards caused by the combination of H2 and O2 in an IC engine.
The present subject matter provides independent safety measures of “safe pipe system” (SPS), “interim storage of gas” (ISG); and “pre-disposal treatment of exhaust” (PDTE) as a way to efficiently store and transport gas from one place to another in any system that use or transport or handle H2 or HHO; store gas safely prior to use; dispose exhaust after removing the contamination; and SOICs reduce the pollution of content and accident proneness of engines. It is also intended to produce hydrogen and oxygen gases inside or close to the engine head, eliminating the need of a separate transportation system and the associated safety hazards.